Ice Cream Truck
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Little Peter gets chosen to taste the magic popsicle


Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

There are many ice cream trucks that drive around this neighborhood, but there is only one that has all the children chasing after it. They recognize its unique tune and all line up to see who will be chosen.

* * *

The blonde man slows to a stop then opens his window. All the kids outside his truck look eager and excited to see who will get to taste the magic Popsicle. He chuckles and hands each child one of his special sky-blue Popsicles. Then he watches intently as the children lick and suck at the Pops, deciding which has the best technique.

****A young boy in the back of the small crowd catches Arthur's eye as he gently nibbles the tip of his pop. The man smiles and watches him lick and suck on the blue ice.

****When they're all finished he collects the sticks and examines them carefully, leading the children to believe that the winner is determined by some sign on the sticks.

****He looks to the small blonde boy, then at the sticks, and back at the boy. "You are the winner, laddie."

****The small boy looks overjoyed as he hurries up to the truck. Arthur smiles a smile that is welcoming to the kid, but full of hunger in reality, as he opens the back door. He watches the child climb in and locks the door behind him.

****"Are you excited?" he asks eagerly. The boy nods and Arthur chuckles "What's your name, lad?"

****"Peter!" he exclaims, wiggling with anticipation. Arthur puts a hand on Peter's shoulder and kneels in front of him. "Well Peter, you get to taste the magic Popsicle." The boy's eyes sparkle with an eagerness that makes Arthur smile.

****"Now you can't look, or else it won't be magic, alright?" Peter nods and Arthur grabs a handkerchief from his back pocket. "I'm going to tie this over your eyes for good measure." Once he's done, Arthur sits down on the floor of his truck and hums to the child.

****"First you need to get on your hands and knees." He smiles a little at how obediently Peter does what he says. "Now crawl towards my voice." Arthur silently spreads his legs and unzips his pants, pulling out his hard-on and pumping it slowly. He spots some candy syrup on the shelf next to him and grabs it. He pops the cap and drizzles it on his crotch, making it more appetizing for little Peter.

****"Now lick, the pop is right there." Peter starts to lick the air right above Arthur's dick, making the Brit chuckle. "Oops, sorry. Let me help you." He puts a hand at the nape of Peter's neck and guides his face forward and down until his lips press against the tip.

****"Ah, there y' go." He sighs softly as the boy starts to suck on the head.

****"It's warm." Peter says as he laps up the syrup.

****Arthur smiles and pets his hair. "Yeah? What does it taste like?"

****"Cherries." The boy takes a little more into his mouth and keeps sucking, licking along the underside as it's in his mouth.

****Arthur rubs his cheek "You can use your teeth if you want."

****The boy hums and bites a little too hard, making Arthur cringe. "Not too hard though." he whispers "Gently."

****Peter hums again and very carefully nibbles on his cock. Arthur bites his lip and hangs his head back, trying with all his might to keep from bucking his hips.

****"You're doing good, lad. Keep sucking." Arthur mutters as he rubs the back of his neck. He can feel the warm, tingling sensation swelling above his crotch and he groans.

****Peter pulls off and reaches for his blindfold as he asks "Are you okay, mister?" Arthur quickly grabs his wrist gently "No, no. I'm alright. Just don't peek." Peter seems a little confused, but nods and starts searching for the 'Popsicle' again with his lips.

****Arthur guides him back to the tip and says soothingly "It's almost ready. Take as much as you can into your mouth and keep sucking." Peter hums in acknowledgement and does as he's told. Arthur rests his hands on Peter's cheeks as his hips twitch a little "It's coming. Get ready!"

****With one last suck, Arthur's hips jerk and he comes in Peter's mouth. The boy whimpers and lets some of the come drip out of his mouth.

****"Uh oh." Arthur quickly catches, in his hand, what Peter spits out. "You have to swallow it all, Pete-y." he holds up his hand to Peter's mouth for him and nudges his chin. "Tell me how it tastes."

****Peter whimpers and slurps the rest of Arthur's come out of his hand. "It makes my throat tingle, and it's all warm and slippery." Arthur smiles and watches him eat it. "Really? That's good . . "

****Peter finishes it all and licks Arthur's hand clean before licking his lips. "Can I look now?" he reaches for his blindfold.

Arthur nods as he cleans himself and quickly fixes his pants. "Go ahead."

Peter pulls off his blindfold and looks around. "Where's the Popsicle?"

****Arthur chuckles and takes the handkerchief, wiping his mouth for him. "It's magic, silly. It disappeared." Peter nods slowly as he thinks it over.

****Arthur rubs his back gently "Did you like it?"

****Peter looks at him and nods, a little unsure. "Can I have some water?"

****Arthur smiles at him then stands to get a cup "Of course you can." He drops a few ice cubes in and adds water. "Here y'go, laddie. Drink up."

****Peter stands to get the glass from Arthur with his small hands and gulps down the water. Arthur watches little Peter's neck flex and relax as he gulps the water and subconsciously licks his lips. Peter gasps for air as he pulls away from the glass and a drop of water runs down his chin. Arthur watches it then takes a step towards Pete, tilting his head up and wiping his chin gently.

**"**There." he mutters "How do you feel?"

******"**I'm okay." Peter rubs his jaw "My mouth is a little sore from eating that popsicle. It was pretty big."

Arthur chuckles and puts a hand on his shoulder "Would you like me to massage it for you? I could make it feel better."

Peter nods slowly "Yeah . ."

******"**Alrighty then." He leads the boy over to the drivers seat and sits down. Then he pats his lap and smiles at little Pete. "Sit."

****Peter does as told and sits on Arthur's lap, shifting his hips to get comfortable. Arthur makes a barely audible moaning sound as Pete's ass rubs against his crotch, but doesn't say anything. He gently rests his fingertips on Peter's cheeks and starts rubbing in slow circles. "Feel good?" he asks quietly.

****Peter nods a little and closes his eyes, leaning back against Arthur's chest. Artie rests his lips against Peter's fine hair, and inhales slowly. He closes his eyes as well and rubs for a while longer until Peter asks, "Why are you being so nice to me mister?"

****He opens his eyes, stops rubbing and thinks of a way to explain it. "I just love kids and I believe all adults should treat them nicely."

****Peter nods, deep in thought. "What was that stuff that came of the popsicle?"

****Arthur's face heats up when he's asked this, but he gives the child his prepared answer, "The secret filling." After a few silent moments he asks, "why?"

****Peter shrugs and mumbles quietly, lifting Arthur's hands to his cheeks again. "Because it tasted really good."


End file.
